moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Thalassian Embassy
"Our mission is very clear; we must protect our people to the best of our ability and realize that petty in-fighting will only serve to destroy us. We must bond together and maintain our culture or lose it forever. We are not our ancestors. We are not our parents or our parents' parents. We are a whole new generation with enough collective wisdom to know the difference between the things we can change and the things we cannot." -- Ambassador Rennali Sunwhisper. The Embassy's Mission and Purpose The purpose of the Embassy is to create a network for those wishing to be part of the Thalassian culture and community within the Alliance. Started as a brief head-nod from the House of Nobles, the mission has grown more ambitious than simply being a sanctuary for Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei that hold dual citizenship. The embassy houses itself in Stormwind City and soon in Silvermoon City. The purpose of the embassy is not to create a council voting system, and as such, all houses and organizations represented represent their interests independently. The Embassy Leadership The embassy's leadership is put in place to help facilitate organization of the group and its interests. Leaders are either chosen by their respective groups or they are volunteered. Leadership roles are not absolute nor are they grandfathered in. If a leader is proven not to be contributing to the project, they can be replaced at the group's decision. No one set of leaders has a voice of control over the others save for in dire circumstances. In cases where there is the need for intercession, the Ambassador may invoke silence from all voices. The Ambassador The role of the ambassador is much akin to an overseer. Chosen by the nobles of Stormwind as a representative of their elected community, the ambassador's job is to create, maintain and grow the embassy. In meetings, the ambassador's job is to help keep the flow of conversation and assist dignitaries and project leaders to the best of their ability. The ambassador may have interns to assist in creating documents for presentation at the House of Nobles or before the meetings of the embassy. The Dignitaries The purpose of the dignitary is to act as a bridge between the various houses and the embassy. They work the day-to-day necessities including speaking to leaders of organizations, house leaders and keeping updated information for the embassy. Dignitaries are the most direct representative of the embassy as a whole and can be requested to work between the lines as well in maintenance of the embassy in Silvermoon City. Dignitaries are chosen at a volunteer basis and with a suitable background in diplomacy. The Project Leaders All project leaders are at a volunteered basis. No background is necessary to be a project leader. Project leaders Project leaders are those who have volunteered themselves to take on projects specific to the embassy and its goals. In the case where multiple people volunteer for a position, the project group will determine who will lead the group. Leaders assist in the maintenance of the project as well as reports of how the project is progressing. House Representatives Each house (or organization) will have representatives. These representatives are the voice for their respective house or group and are asked to speak on their behalf. Lesser houses may agree to be funded by larger noble houses, but in such a case, the lesser house must then defer to the leader of their benefactor house. Lesser houses that do not choose to be taken in by larger houses may represent themselves and their interests independently. Scheduling First Meeting: November 4th. The Embassy will meet weekly on Saturday at 9:00 PM. Each meeting will take place within the reach of the embassy and at the acceptance of those who hold the venue. Meetings are scheduled as needed, and can be sooner or later. Projects and Committees Projects within the embassy are for the empowerment and betterment of the Thalassian people. Each project is headed by a leader and all those who volunteer their time and effort in seeing the project find its goal. All projects are brought before the embassy and discussed fully. All those who attend embassy meetings are welcome to volunteer themselves individually or their group. Project leaders are expected to make reports at least monthly to the embassy which include (but is not limited to): volunteer status, funding status, developments made within the project, and goals - new, old, or revised. The Thalassian Faith Project * Current Project Leader: Shandiana Tarstir (Diocese of Quel'Thalas) The Thalassian Faith Project is a project for those who are affiliated with any church, or unaffiliated with a church, to research and discuss different religions and philosophies within the Thalassian culture. The project itself is not meant to convert anyone, but rather to create bridges of opportunities for priests and faithful alike as a network of seminary projects, crusades, liturgies, and pilgrimages for and about the Thalassian people. The Culture Project * Current Project Leader: None The Culture Project is a project for those who wish to research Thalassian history and assist in the creation of networks between both Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei. As the culture project volunteers, they will be encouraged to put on galas, holidays, trade markets, and other events that help to teach and maintain the Thalassian culture in Stormwind City and beyond. The culture project will often work in tandem with other projects in being able to assist in historical accuracy and function for the Thalassian people. The Guardianship Project * Current Project Leader: None The Guardianship Project is a project for those who wish to assist those Quel'dorei or Sin'dorei who are seeking employment in a specific field. Each volunteer will take on one or more Thalassians to help teach them a trade, craft or take them into a knighthood. Blacksmiths, tailors, chefs, and the like are encouraged to take on apprentices and teach them their trade. The Outreach Project * Current Project Leader: None The Outreach Project is a project for those who find themselves wanting to do more and help on a much more active level. Volunteers for this project are encouraged to speak to Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei who don't know about the embassy or what it provides and encourage them to attend. Volunteers also assist in providing assistance to wayward Thalassians such as: holding soup kitchens, volunteering at the orphanage, holding free clinics, and otherwise helping the Thalassian community. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Thalassian Embassy Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations